Safe House
by Saving Daydreams
Summary: What happens when Chloe wakes up in a unfamiliar place? First Fic, R&R please
1. Waking Up

Hey so I'm Hollie! This is my first Fan fiction, and I would love some feedback, okay? Please if there is anything I can change, say so, and I'll work on it. It would be great to hear anything from you guys! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I dont own darkest powers...:/ no matter how much I wish it.

After the hell we went through, you would think it would be just lovely to wake up in a bright sunny room. Pictures hung on the dingy yellow walls, dust clinging to frames in a desperate attempt. Gauzy curtains did little to shield the blazing sunlight from my face. Pushing the thick comforter off my body, I jolted up. My head spun from getting up to fast. Placing my hand to my forehead I could already make this into a movie.

_Take One. You see the girl lying in bed, clueless to the awaiting dangers that lurk right out her window. She lies sleeping in an old borrowed bed. Let light shine on her heavy eyelids, dragging her from her troubled sleep. Let unease slowly fill her veins, making her heart race and adrenaline pump at the unfamiliar room. _

A quick quiet knock at the door pulled me from my little movie currently unfolding in my head. _Crap, hello Edison Group, here I come…again. Okay Chloe, back into movie mode._ _Act one: Actor Reaches for the doorknob, her heart beating is the only sound filling her ears right know. The knob twists before she grabs it._

BANG! Dang it! That was not part of my suspense sense! I rubbed my hip I could already see where the bruise would form. Pushing the door away, I stuck my head around the door, looking for the idiot who hit me with my own door. Ready to yell, I took in a big breath of dusty stale air.

A large hand clamped over my mouth. I coughed at the dust swirling in the air from the sudden movement. I breathed in his familiar scent. Derek. I sighed, and looked up at Derek, hoping my annoyance showed in my eyes.

He sighed and dropped his hand from my mouth. Grumbling a low sorry. He started to turn around saying something about breakfast time.

"Hey Mr. I have some questions. Where are we? Why are we here? Are we safe? Who is all-" his hand covered my mouth again.

"Aren't you a morning person?" he sighed and rubbed his head-" How about you come downstairs and see for yourself?" he said grabbing my hand and started pulling me towards a pair of creaky looking stairs.

"Oh Chloe? Sorry about your head, I thought you put a chair there or something. You okay? It looks like a little bump, should go away before tomorrow." Worry leaked through his business like tone. I had noticed being a little dizzy but brushed I had brushed it off.

"What's for breakfast?" I swayed a little on my feet, and clutched Derek's hand.

"Chloe?" his green eyes were right in front of me. _He must be crutching down._ I thought to myself. " You okay?"

"Fine." I swayed once more clutching his hand, I turned my head away from him and with my free hand I rubbed my head.

"Chloe" Derek growled at my silence.

"Fine, I'm fine." Sliding down the wall I sat on the cold wooden walkway. "Derek Breathe, know what happened?"

A look of frustration masked the worry on his face. _ He looks kinda hot when he's angry…what the heck! No you like Simon remember? Then what's that feeling in your stomach, mmmhm? Who the heck are you? Well, you silly little girl, I'm your conscience, here to help. Well your doing a bad job of it. Just trying to clear up the fog in your heart. Go away_…"

Chloe?" Derek's concerned voice broke me free of my thoughts a hint of frustration leaked through.

" Simon wanted to carry you in, but I was already carrying you, so her put your arm around his head, I grabbed your other arm trying carry you instead, We did that awhile, Simon ended up carrying you bridal style and wasn't watching where he was going, and I think he might of hit your head. So I think you might just have a mild case of amnesia or you just don't remember cause all the stress and sleep you had…." Derek looked truly sorry as if he did it. His face was slightly creased as though he was in deep thought.

When I thought about Derek fighting over to carry me, a hot blush spread over my face. Quickly changing the subject in my head, I tried to reassure him.

" D-Derek, I'm sure it was just s-sleep. I'm fine really I Remember meeting Andrew and driving here and everything now." I said reassuringly.

The look of hurt left his face. _Why do I have the urge to hug him?_ I was asking myself. _Cause you love him you idiot. Oh joy your back. _

If this were a movie I'd probably be telling the girl to get over the denial and accept she loved him. I rushed over to Derek enveloping him in a hug. Derek stiffened beside me, then hesitantly put his arms around my waist.

"Thanks Derek" I mumbled into his chest. Quickly I let go, and fled the room, a pink blush spread over my face.


	2. A cup of Confusion

Going down stairs, following my nose to the sizzle of bacon. Walking till reaching cracked doors with mummers behind it and a strong smell of bacon. I peaked my head thru the door. A flood of relief flooded thru me. Simon and Tori sitting on other sides of the room. Yelling across the room with muted voices. Why are they yelling but making no sound? I enter slowly incase I'm still dreaming. Simon turns towards me, his scowl lightness. He mouths something. Why won't he speak out loud? Tori turns towards me, eyes icy cold and hard. She's mouthing things at me too. A smirk enters her face replacing the frown. " Why wont ya'll talk out loud?" I feel someone behind me, just Derek looking concerned. He starts mouthing things too. _What the hell? Why are they acting as if were all in a silent movie? Hello, I may love movies but not living one. _ " Will ya'll stop the funny business and speak out loud, please?" The hairs on the back of my neck rise. That gut feeling I kept getting around dead bodies. _Shit. Why didn't I notice earlier?! _Feeling dizzy and nauseous, I slowly backed out of the room. Derek grabbed my arm. Hard. Ouch. Silently yelling at me. With a word or two coming thru. Nothing helpful though, just like

" Whats…Happen…do ……bout…this?" Derek said.

" I can barely understand you! Repeat slowly." I asked annoyed. He started to talk but to wasn't his voice I heard.

" Chloe! Whats going on!? You're attracting to many! Calm down, please!" Liz pleaded at me.

" Liz! I haven't seen you in forever!! And What? What do you mean? I'm just a little stressed is all, but isn't that to be understood?" I said on the verge of hysterics. I swayed a little, my vision blacking around the edges.

"Chloe, your raising zombies, and there a tad pissed. Please, please!! Do something!!" Liz asked. I imagined releasing doves again. My usual. My swaying was making me seasick. I finally blacked out with angry ghost's faces surrounding me.


	3. A vist from a familiar face

Sorry it took so long to update!! I'll try harder I promise!! Review please, nothing to harsh though, thanks to all of you guys who have reviewed!! :}

Disclaimer I don't own darkest powers…*tears*

I woke up with a pounding head, ringing in my ears, and a sense of lingering dread. Cracking my eyes open, and instantly blinking back the bright light in the room. "Chloe!? Hun, you O.K.?" _What? Was that Aunt Lauren? _

"Aunt Lauren? Is that you?" I said, it was slurred from sleep though so it sounded more like _Aunlurn? Ithtou?_ Sitting up way to fast for my likening. Franticly looking around. Where's my aunt? I heard her, right? Where am I? _Wow, Déjà vu_. If this were a movie, I'd be telling the Stupid girl to calm down, and look at the facts.

" Aunt Lauren, where are you? Come on, this isn't funny." I said, letting my fear turn to anger.

" Think of me, yes…. yes, harder. Come on, sweetheart." My Aunts calming voice seemed to be coming from the shadow in the room. Wow, where am I don't remember sea green walls, of a nice plasma on the wall, come to think of it. Thinking of Derek, _where's my prince when I need him? Wait, no he's not your prince, remember. You don't like the DID role_A/N Did= damsel in Distress._ Yea, but I like that look of concern on his face, and those green eyes. So deep.. Stop, this isn't the time. Oh, joy I arguing with y self know. Joy, I guess I really am crazy. I can just see my fathers, disappointed face. Hm, well he would understand it at all anyway, just mu. Focus, this really isn't the time. _

_I pictured my aunt that scent of her sweet smelling perfume, her smile that seemed to take your worries away._

" Ohfff! Well I see you are maturing into your powers, very nicely. It's so good to see you. I'm so.." I cut my aunt off, " Why was I able to get to you, if you're not dead? Mhhh, and what do you mean I'm maturing into them well, I can barely control it!? I raise things in my sleep?! I asked with a hint of anger coloring my voice.

My Aunts face soon, turned upset. " Chloe, I'm so sorry, we didn't relies what was happening, it was to fast. I'm here to help know. I won't leave til your all better, and safe. Your probably wondering where you are, right? Well your in a new safe house, A updated version, I guess you'd call it. No one from the Edison group can see it. It's very safe. There are many Charms on this old place. Your friends are all downstairs, safe and sound. Now, bout me being dead," I cut her off again. " Your not dead, I wont hear it! I know your not. They wouldn't dare kill you. I'd come, and, well. Do very bad things to the." _Things which I don't know of yet.._ " Well talk more later, Hun. Go get something to eat. OK? Love you sweetheart." Waving as she slowly faded away. Tears welled up in my ears, blurring my vision. _Just, great. Wow, this life on the run is great just fine and dandy. _

A quiet knock on my door dragged me out of self-mourning. Looking up thru my black hair, and seeing the doorknob slowly turn. _At least I'm not in front of it, this time_. I thought dryly." One sec!" I yelled in a fake cherry mood. " Ok, good to see, uhrm hear you finally up!" Simon yelled back thru the door. Curling up in a ball, and letting my tears fall, till I heard someone silently open the door. Looking at the silhouette of someone. Who? " Heh, Chloe, uhm, you doing alright? Derek asked with a concerned voice. When I didn't answer right away. He closed the door, and went to my side. If I weren't watching him, I wouldn't have noticed he was ever there.

He looked at. Oh, wow. His eyes…really green. Jeez, there like an endless maze. I got lost in his eyes. I looked away when I felt blush rise to my cheeks. " Uhm, well. I wouldn't say ok." he snorted. " Well let's see here, you fainted after raising over 20 corpses, you had the flu, are on the run form mad scientist, and cant even beign to control her powers. I wouldn't say you were fine either. Simon was practically pulling his hair put after you fainted on us." Derek said in a low, husky voice. Looking under his eyes, you could tell he had hardly slept any too.

" My Aunt Came." I blurted out before I recognized what I had just said. A new wave of fresh tears sprang to my eyes.

" I'm sorry Chloe. You sure you weren't dreaming? You had a fever and all, it could have been one wacky dream?" he asked. " I'm sure, I saw the room and everything, I hadn't even been here, so no way I could have none what the room looks like. Secondly, she said it herself." I know had tears running down my face. His hand went up, wiped the tears away. Then quickly dropped his hand. " So what do you want to do" How are you feeling?" His hand went to my forehead. Checking for my tempeture I noticed how warm he was, and that thin layer of sweat on his forehead. I sighed. " Derek, are you bout to change?" I asked slowly so that I wouldn't stutter. He just nodded his head in response. He pushed me back in the bed, and pulled the covers back up. " Jesus, you're burring up. Stay here, I'm going to go get some Tylenol. You hungry?" He asked, and left before I could answer. Noticing how tired I was. I drifted asleep.

Sorry bout the late update!! Please review! Tell me what you think!! Thanks to my beta, .!! She's helping me a lot here!! Ill post again as soon asap!!


	4. A Dream

Disclaimer- I don't own DP

My dream started the same as all the other times I have had it.

_The dark clouds rolled in abnormally fast. Lightning colored the sky and the boom of thunder sounded. Around me the forest behind vast fields roll on, never seeming to end. My name is called, sounding desperate and scared._

_"CHLOE!"_

_I whirl around trying to find who needs me, but the face that greets me as I turn around frightens me beyond anything I have ever dealt with. The face of my mom yelling at me to save her, asking why I let her die? Her face then changes to my aunt's, wanting to know why I didn't save her form the Edison group, why I didn't save her? It turned to my dad's tear stained face asking why he wasn't good enough for me to stay? A sharp wind blows my dad around and in his place the face of the demon, the face of the ruined janitor, the guy that jumped in the saw, the raccoon eyed blonde girl all surrounding me. Yelling so loud I feel as if my ears are bleeding. Running away, the rain bears down, pinning my hair to my face. The ground shaking beneath me stops me dead in my tracks. Dirt flies away from me forming a wall around me. I spin around, yelling for someone to save me. Corpse break free from the ground all dragging themselves toward to me yelling in their guttered moans. I scream violently._

Shaking wakes me from my horrible dreams that haunt my nights. Someone covers my mouth, cutting off my high-pitched screams.

"Chloe, Chloe. Shhh! It's all right. I'm here. I wont let anything get to you." Derek's voice calmed my fears.

I looked around trying to find where Derek's voice was coming from." Chloe, look at me. Stop crying your ok?" I finally found Derek's face in the dark room. I reached up, and was surprised to find my face wet.

I pulled the covers tighter around me, trying to stop my shaking. Derek's arms tucked the blanket tight around me. "Derek, my dream, every-ev-ery ni-ni-night. It scares me beyond everything. It-it" –Derek's voice cut mine off.

"Chloe, its ok. I'm here. Nothing will touch you, ever. Okay?" Derek's eyes got this intense look in them. The sweat on his face was more proximate.

"Thank you, Derek. I don't know who would keep me grounded with out you, and are you bout to change?" Derek didn't answer.

"Come on. Outside. I'll grab a jacket and be there in a sec. Ok?" Derek's deep grumbling sounded in the room. I still can't figure out if that's his laugh or not.

Derek headed down stairs and out the door, I followed him shortly after. I walked into the clearing where I could hear Derek's moans sounding. I took a breath and prepared myself for the worse.

_ Ok that's it!! I know, short! Sorry!! I'll work on that! I also want to thank my beta!! Is be very very lost with out….!! Thank you!! Ok guys please review! Ill try to update soon!!


	5. Change

Ok guys I could not of done this without **TheAweOfTheBeautifullyBroken!! **Thanks to her and her amazing writing she helped me so much, she is a wonderful writer. Check out her stories there very good!!

Disclaimer- I don't own!!

Not for the first time did I find myself wishing to swap with Derek. Being able to see at night would come in handy when one rushes out the door to help a friend and completely forgets to grab a flashlight. Then on second thought, raising an army of undead, managing to beat the crap off the poor souls trapped in the living world, all while nightmares taunt me; refusing to ease up for even just one night. Not really something I would wish upon anyone, let alone Derek.

'Fiddle sticks. When did that get there? Aha, well considering its a bush, and this is a forest, most likely way before you did.' My silent banters went on for a while, each time I tripped or ran into something.

A small gap in the tree canopy allowed the light from the moon, casting an eerie glow on every thing it touched. The full moon partially hidden behind thick clouds. A young female tramping through the forest unable to see and making way to much nose. In general, this seems a little cliché, a perfect introduction to a werewolf slasher/horror movie's chase scene.

The painful sounds of Derek emptying his dinner into a near by bush, tugged me out of my scene analyzing.

The moon's eerie glow lit a path before me, but it also cast long shadows splayed before me in scary shapes. Jeez, I could just imagine Derek's Voice in my ears " Jeez, Chloe. Calm down, there just shadows. Get a grip." Then that scowl would wash over his face. I couldn't help but suppress a smile that threatens to make itself know. This was a serious matter and I'm finding things comical.

But even in his state, Derek couldn't help being Derek. Next to a lone tree, laid Derek's folded clothing. Just like when we were locked in the bathroom of the coffee shop, Derek had to fold every napkin before placing it into the trash bin. Very Derek. Neat and proper.

The loud, stomach retching, dry heaves had finally slowed. Though the smell was still over whelming, at least the sound wouldn't add to the nauseous ness that was currently settling in my own stomach.

'Get a grip! Derek needs you and you're wimping out because of the smell? Didn't hear him complaining about the smell of your unfortunate undead victims.' I had to admit, even though the little voice in the back of my head was annoying, it had a point. Sucking it up, I zipped the jacket all the way up, hiding my nose, head held high, and walked over to the panting, boxer clad teen boy.

'Poor Derek this must be terrifying. Not only is he completely alone and lost, but by the looks of it, this could never be mistaken for a simple stroll in the park.'

On all fours, Derek hovered over a small shrub; his whole frame shook as his body continued to empty an already empty belly. A small muffled whimper escaped Derek's mouth at the same time his spine snapped loudly. The middle of his spine jackknifed, the outline of his ribcage crumpled in on itself, followed by even louder cracking sounds.

Fear ran through me. Not for my own safety but for Derek. This felt wrong. Nothing should cause Derek this kind of pain. What if something goes wrong? What if Derek doesn't make it?

My heart filled with sorrow as I dropped to my knees. I couldn't lose Derek too. I already lost my mom, and aunt. I know I should probably fill guilty for thinking about myself when he clearly needs me, but I felt utterly alone.

When my mother died, my aunt took over as my guardian, my protector.

My dad was my legal guardian, but it was my aunt who picked up the pieces and put them together again. She was there to lend me a hand when I fell, a shoulder to lean, or an ear to listen to my stories, friendly face or words of encouragement, whenever I needed it. She was always there for me.

Ever since I learned, or finally accepted what I was, Derek was there. He stepped in for the aunt who had left. Even at the Lyle house when Tori looked me in the crawl space, he saved me. Though at times I see it as a hassle, but I think that's just his nature. Like he was the alpha of our little dysfunctional pack. He was always there, keeping me safe.

'Yes! And how do you repay him? By sulking. He's still in need and yet you're just sitting there feeling sorry for yourself.' Ah, and there was the guilt that I was lacking in my movie scene.

My inner babbling came to screeching halt when Derek's shoulders were painfully forced out of their sockets. The deformed shoulder slowly withdrew, creeping down his back, finally coming to a stop and reattached were the middle of his back should have been. His arms started to bend and reshape as well, becoming thinner. His whole body arched, curving. Muscles

Underneath Derek's pale lucid skin.

"It's okay Derek. Just keep breathing. In and out. Good, just keep breathing in and out, steady even breathes. Good you're doing great. Hmmm. You know I kind of feel like I'm coaching you through child birth... S-s-sorry! I know th-thats not funny." I could feel my cheeks burn as began its familiar trek of my never-ending blush. Maybe I still had a twinge of that fever. My throat ached painfully as I breathed in the frigid air to talk to him.

First I'm envying him, then pitying him, sulking, belittling myself and now I'm making jokes.

"Noooho....... Yourrrrr......Fine." Derek's choked words and muffled laugh could hardly be heard over another loud crack. This time it was his hips, disconnecting from their joints and reshaping. His whole figure had taken on a thinner, sleeker frame, slowly shifting closer and closer to an animalistic appearance.

Placing my hands on his sweaty, high arched, back and began my soft and slow circles. The little stubs of his coarse hair, slowly growing, replacing his lucid skin, tickled the palm of my hands. A small smile played on my lips as I mumbling words of encouragement. Maybe he would be fine after all. Plus he was so soft. I bet he's going to be a really cute wolf.

His transformation came to a halt. The only thing I heard was his labored breathing, and my soft words of encouragement. Derek refused to shift his head in any angle that would allow me to see. I wonder if its because he's ashamed or because he's trying to protect me? Either way I find it quite silly. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be.

"You know, I haven't felt your muscles twitch in quite some time; I think maybe-" My soft statement never had a chance to finish

Sorry!!! I know I haven't updated in forever!!! I got a block!!


	6. Shocked

The snap of branches near by sent adrenaline coursing through my veins.

"Derek, I think-"

" Hello cupcake" Liam's voice whispered in my ear from behind me.

Chills crawled up my skin at the sound of his voice. My body reacted before my mind did. Jabbing my elbow back, and I was met with a hard stone of Liam's stomach. My legs taking flight as soon as my elbow hit. Ramon stepped out from the shadows in front of me. Stopping in the dirt, I tried to spin and go around. A tight grasp on my shoulders lifted me from the ground. The light from of the moon shone from sinister clouds. The light shone off of the Liam and Ramon's eyes just live wolves.

" Run Der-" my voice was chocked off when Ramon's hand grabbed at my windpipe. My eyes bulged. Kicking, praying I'd find purchase to kick at. Finding none, I struggled to pull the hand from my throat. I watched Derek's form rise as silent as a panther from the ground.

Black dots filled my eyes as I was swung around. I heard a growl, but it sounded far away. The last thing I remember is pain filling my mind, then all went black and silent.

A soft hand brushed my cheek. A sound of even breathing rustled me from the sleep that held me.

" Shhh, I think she's waking up" a familiar voice said.

When my eyes opened the unfamiliar scenery sent a wave a Déjà vu through me.

Cracking my eyes open, dim light flitted in them. The place reeked of hospital cleaners and blood. Familiar green eyes stared back down at me.

" Derek." A smile grew on my face.

" Chloe, god I am so sorry. Are you okay? How much do you remember?" A worried expression filled the look of joy. His warm hands grasped my cool ones, as he pulled me up. I took in the stark white tiled walls and matching floors. Figures filled the corners. They lied crumpled in a single corner. Taking my hand and running it through my hair, a nervous habit I picked up from Derek. I could only imagine this scene making it big on the Cinmark screen worldwide. This scene would hit all ages. It would be horror, romance, and shock.

A figure moved in the corner with a large sigh. A familiar blonde head rose from the floor, and stretched. He wrinkled white tank top, stained with blood.

" Finally up? Well how are you feeling Chloe? God, you have grown. Did you understand my letter? I wrote in a rush and`"

" Aunt Lauren?" my voice cracked.


End file.
